She Makes Me Beg
by jennibare
Summary: This was for Day 5: Music and Day 6: Rules of the Zutarotica Summer 2011 Smut Week that I am so late in getting around to. Katara dances for Zuko and he can't play by the rules. Rated M for Mature. Modern AU


**So this was for Day 5: Music and Day 6: Rules of the Zutarotica Summer 2011 Smut Week that I am oh so very late in getting around to finishing. Better late than never, amiright?**

Summary: Modern AU. Katara dances for Zuko and he can't play by the rules.

Waiting was the worst. It felt like eternity. He began impatiently tapping the arm of the chair. She should be here by now. He was promised she'd be here. The lights were turned down low and he shifted in his seat. He heard the door open, some shuffling of plastic on wood then the music. It's got deep bass, a steady drum, the singer sultry in innuendo, then he sees her and, of the dozens of girls he could have picked, he was thanking his lucky stars for this one. Her tan skin was offset by a red plaid skirt that barely covered the white cotton panties, white shirt with the top three buttons undone to expose the black silk push-up bra was tied around her waist, white knee high socks covered her shapely calves and he was amazed she was able to walk in the 5" platform stilettos. Her stunning blue eyes were lightly highlighted with eye makeup; lips were glossy and pink, waves of brunette hair up in pig tails. She was "Sexy Schoolgirl" and he liked.

Her hips swayed in time to the beats, her breasts bounced. Those long legs dipped and danced. Her manicured fingers tugged at the shirt untying it, slid to her neck as though caressing herself then back to the shirt. One button. _So slow._ Two buttons. _Hurry up!_ Three buttons. _Take it off!_ Four. _Yeeesss!_ It slipped off her shoulders landing on the floor. She continued to dance, the up-tempo song switching to something slower allowing her to more with a sultry grace, and the way she bent over gave him a delicious view of her ass. Did she really have to make it jiggle like that? He had to adjust himself in the pants that were getting way to tight. She must have noticed because she smiled devilishly as she stalked over to him and placed herself in his lap facing away from him. Her hips swirled over his own, grinding into him then backing away.

He tried to be silent, enjoying this show, but he let the little moan escape. His hands practically crushed the arms of the chair. He couldn't touch her. It was against the rules and she played it to her full advantage. The naughty little vixen arched back, practically resting her head on his shoulder, letting him get a good view of her breasts while she continued to press and move against his aching body. Then she put her hands on his knees and leaned forward. Those innocent looking little white panties were in full view as the skirt pushed up inadvertently. It was all he could do not to reach out and touch her. He was an ass man and hers was divine. Nice and round and firm yet with a perfect trace of fat that vibrated awesomely when he went against the rules and slapped it taking a healthy handful of one cheek. He heard her squeak out of surprise then whip around, grabbing his hands and placing them back on the arms of the chair.

She clucked in disapproval, "Only I'm allowed to touch." And touch she did. She teased along his jaw, his lips, his neck and chest. Flicked his nipples which made him lurch backward then his stomach which nearly made him laugh. Finally she ran her hand over the bulge threatening to rip apart his pants. Zuko bit back his growl of approval but apparently that wasn't any good. She wanted to hear him. Make him moan.

She worked the zipper down and maneuvered him out of the opening. Zuko hissed as a fingernail ran along the tip, toying with the fluid that escaped, then down the length. Her hand wrapped around him and danced up and down in time to the slow beats of the new song being played. He could feel himself getting close to release. _Not like this._

"Please," he begged, picturing her silky skin beneath his palms rather than the upholstered armchair.

"But we shouldn't," she reminded, her voice as husky with want as his. He didn't care anymore, his hands moved to her skin and slid beneath the skirt to hold onto her for dear life.

"I don't care." He kneaded those cheeks filling his grasp, Katara's hand still working him. She bit her lip, still pink and glossy, her eyes dark with lust, her skin carrying a thin sheen of sweat from the dancing and her apparent arousal. Zuko moved to the front of her panties and felt the small patch of wetness saturating the material. He pressed against where he was certain her bud would be and from the arching of her back and little moan that escaped, he hit the right spot. As she worked him, he worked her. Building her up more and more, feeling the need overwhelm him, hearing the need overwhelm her, it was finally her that broke away. She popped off his lap and raced across the room. Stumbling a bit in the shoes, she returned with the little foil square offering it to him. With a mad rush, he pulled his pants over his hips, rolled on the rubber and watched her slide her panties to the side barely exposing the nearly hairless flesh, the little skirt wound around her waist like a belt. He gasped as she lowered herself onto him, grabbing his shoulders for support. The music was irrelevant now as their bodies joined and moved together. One hand gripped the back of her neck wanting to fist her hair but finding them still in braids, the other looped around her waist, pulling her tight against him. The silk of her bra brushed against his shirt making an interesting sound to join those of the music that still blared, the vocals of this creature on top of him, and the wet slapping of flesh on flesh. The excitement of something so naughty, so scandalous, made his head spin and his body convulse. It felt so unbelievably good, yet a little disappointing that it didn't last longer. But he couldn't help that Sexy Schoolgirl had turned him on so much.

"That was…," brushing a damp strand of hair from his eyes, trying to regain some composure. Instead he breathed, "Wow."

Katara giggled, leaning in to kiss her husband. "I know right. See? I told you."

"I'll never make fun of you again for taking those stripper workout classes again," he promised, kissing her back. She had promised a special surprise for their three year anniversary and she certainly had delivered.

"Damn straight you won't."

"But next time," Zuko grinned sheepishly, "can you play Naughty Nurse?"

"Only if you'll be Sexy Patient," she winked back.

"Deal."

_Inspired by the song "Porn Star Dancing". Yeah. _


End file.
